pokemon_legends_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Legends and Stickers locations
In Pokémon Legends 2, you will find many stickers. You will need them to unlock new Pokémon. Some of them are Lapras, Abra, Dratini are the examples of them. Some of the locations for the Pokémon have changed like Abra was moved into a maze. List of locations: Generation 1 Pinsir: Grasslands. Go next to the arena and follow the trail. Find the parkour and jump up. Pinsir will be on the edge of a platform. Scyther: Tutorial or Spawn 1. Scyther is in plain view in the tutorial. In Spawn 1, cross the bridge. On an opposite platform, Scyther will be on the edge. Magmar: Main Land Volcano. From an angle, Magmar will be found on one of the rocks. Poliwag: Spawn 3 Waterfall. Climb up the waterfall rocks. Poliwag will be on one of them. Ditto: Can be bought at the PokéShop near Spawn 6. Gastly: Mansion. Enter the mansion and go up the steps. Look in the mirror and stand in the corner on the wall opposite to the mirror to obtain Gastly. Onix: Desert. Enter the desert. One of the large rocks by the entrance will house Onix. Eevee: House hills. On the path up to the mansion, you will encounter a slope that has numerous houses. On the back of the green house, Eevee will be found. Pidgey: whoops I forgot Mew: Grass maze. Traverse the maze with a Pokémon with Teleport (e.g. Deoxys, Abra, Solgaleo) and locate the gray stone. Look up. Press the "i" key a few times so you're in first-person, then look down and press O as many times as you can. Click on the platform with Teleport equipped. Mew will sometimes be there. Mewtwo: Can be found in certain places across the map. Some places are the ledge on the left of the house hills, and the end of one of the desert donkey statue tails. Mewtwo will sometimes be there. Porygon: Near grasslands. Go to the withering tree next to the maze and near the grasslands. Use Ember, Fusion Flare, Ice Burn, or another Fire-type move on the leaves. Jump or teleport up to acquire Porygon. Dratini: Grasslands cave. Enter the cave, and instead of going up the steps, go behind them. Dratini will be there. Pikachu: Grasslands. Follow the trail until you reach a particular enclosed patch of grass. Walk around in it to acquire Pikachu. Aerodactyl: Ancient Island. Enter the cave on the right. After entering, there will be a slope leading to a meaningless platform. The slope holds the treasure you seek. Articuno: Ice. Cyan cylinder can sometimes be found in ice. Zapdos: Spawn 6. Yellow cylinder can sometimes be found next to a tree. Moltres: Main land Volcano. Red cylinder can sometimes be found there. Voltorb: Near the Water Stone. Go to the Dog Tower and look for a ladder. You should see a rock with a blue oblate spheroid on it to your right (which is the Water Stone). Move right, and Voltorb should be on a wall. Vulpix: Main land Volcano. In a dead tree near where Moltres spawns. Grimer: Near Dog Tower. Go there, and climb down the ladder. Grimer should be in a part of low ground. Kangaskhan: unsure Magnemite: Spawn 8 Fields. After reaching the green fields, look for two slopes that look like a roof. There should be grass on them. On one slope, Magnemite will be found. Bellsprout: Grasslands. Move forward to a platform with two slopes and a bent tree. Bellsprout will be under a ramp. Abra: Grasslands. Return to the bent tree mentioned with Bellsprout. Solve the maze. Abra will be to the left of the entrance. Slowpoke: Spawn 3. Climb up the waterfall and past Voltorb, to a house. Go to one edge and on a ledge there should be Slowpoke. Lapras: Ocean. On the side of the slope leading to the ocean. Generation 2 Larvitar: Spawn 1. Move forward and to the left after spawning. Larvitar will be on a berry tree. Raikou: Sometimes found at the Dog Tower, signified by a skyward white cylinder on the Dog Tower. Entei: Sometimes found at the Dog Tower, signified by a skyward red cylinder on Dog Tower. Suicune: Sometimes found at the Dog Tower, signified by a skyward cyan cylinder on the Dog Tower. Marill: Spawn 6. Move right, until you find a lake. Marill will be on a wall. Houndour: Spawn 8. Enter the cave to your back left after spawning. Climb up the parkour and go into the patch of grass next to it. Search until Houndour is found. Elekid: Spawn 1. Go near Scyther, but climb up the upward curved vine. To your right, there will be a ledge with Elekid. Lugia: Navel Rock. After entering, go right and climb down. Lugia will sometimes be there. Ho-oh: Navel Rock. After entering, go left and climb up. Ho-oh will sometimes be there. Celebi: Grasslands. Go to the arena, and look for a birdhouse. Celebi will sometimes be there. Skarmory: Mansion Hills. On the first level of the mansion hills, move to the brown wall to acquire Skarmory. Generation 3 Shuppet: Mansion. Instead of entering, go around the back. Duskull: Mansion (Hills?). Drop down on a ledge near the mansion. Trapinch: Desert. Find a way to get on top of the maze and navigate to Trapinch. Bagon: Ancient Island. Enter the cave on your left and reach the next area. There should be a slope. After climbing up, instead of entering the next cave, look at the tree. Aron: Grassland Cave. In the Fire Stone cave (up on top), move left immediately next to the entrance. Beldum: whoops I forgot Sableye: Desert Cave. Hug the right wall until you encounter Sableye. Seedot: whoops I forgot Absol: Ancient Island. Go into the cave straight forward. Go to the back, and search in some grass on an elevated platform. Rayquaza: Sky Pillar. Climb to the top and Rayquaza will sometimes be there. Groudon: Main Land Volcano. Enter the cave on the forward-right of the area, and Groudon will sometimes be there. Kyogre: Ocean. Enter the Cave of Origin and Kyogre will sometimes be at the bottom. Feebas: Oasis Desert. Enter the maze next to the docks and attempt to locate the oasis. Feebas will be on the rock inside the oasis. Deoxys: Sometimes found on Birth Island. Latios: Sometimes found on Southern Island, past the waterfall. Latias: Sometimes found on Southern Island, past the waterfall. Jirachi: Island Cove. Climb up the mountain until you find a cave. Jirachi will sometimes be there. Shedinja: Grasslands. Go to the tallest part of the grasslands and find the secret patch of grass that you can fall through. Clear the path and go onto the second lowest platform. Look at the opposite corner and Teleport across. Registeel: Ancient Island. Sometimes found in the cave surrounded by rocks. Regice: Ice. Sometimes found in the cave surrounded by steel/ice(?). Regirock: Desert. Sometimes found in the cave surrounded by rocks. Generation 4 Gible: whoops I forgot Shieldon: Archaic Island. Explore a specific patch of grass you can fall through, which leads to a maze. Traverse the maze to reach Shieldon in a secluded room. Video is recommended for this. Regigigas: Acquire Regirock, Regice, and Registeel. Rotom: Mansion. Sometimes found in the room to the right on the bottom. Skorupi: Small Town. Search in a specific patch of grass in a fashion similar to Houndour. Riolu: Grass Maze. Among parkour, Riolu will be elevated on a wall. What're they doing there? Darkrai: Mansion. Climb to the top floor. Sometimes, the window will disappear. Climb across it and the invisible platform to get Darkrai, which will appear as the window disappears. Giratina: Mansion. Upon entering, a portal will sometimes appear to the left. Enter it, and Giratina will sometimes be to the far left past some parkour. Arceus: Temporal Tower. Get past the tower and reach the top. Arceus will sometimes be found on a golden staircase. Dialga: Temporal Tower. Get past the tower and reach the top. Dialga will sometimes be there. Palkia: Temporal Tower. Get past the tower and reach the top. Palkia will sometimes be there. Cresselia: Primeval Island. Search in the patch of grass for a fake floor on the right and cross the hallway. Cresselia will sometimes be in the nest. Azelf: Ancient Island. Go into the cave mentioned for Absol and Azelf will sometimes be there. Mesprit: Grasslands. Go to the highest part of the grasslands and Mesprit will sometimes be there. Uxie: Ice. Uxie will sometimes be found on an elevated surface. Generation 5 Zorua: whoops I forgot Deino: Ancient Island. Enter the maze on your left. Find the exit to the first maze, but take some further turns. Deino will be at the end of a dead end. Litwick: Mansion. On the side of the right staircase. Victini: Main Land Volcano. At the top, Victini will sometimes be there. Genesect: Dubious Disc area. Go to Spawn 3 and climb a straight vine to reach a flower. Genesect will sometimes be there. Druddigon: Small Town. In a tree. VERY big tree. Use of Magnet Rise or Teleport is suggested. Sandile: Desert. In a dead end with a single cactus, Sandile will be found on the cactus. Axew: Ancient Island. Enter the swamp on your left. Axew will be next to a patch of grass. Kyurem: Ice Caps. Enter the cave and touch the blue fire. Traverse the maze. The ladder to Kyurem will sometimes appear. Climb up it to find Kyurem, who will sometimes be there. Archen: Larvesta: Reshiram: Spawns at the top of Dragon Spiral Tower. You will need a dragon ticket to get to the island. Zekrom: Spawns at the top of Dragon Spiral Tower. You will need a dragon ticket to get to the island. Scraggy: Landorus: Thundurus: Tornadus: Generation 6 Volcanion: Xerneas: Yveltal: Zygarde: To obtain zygarde find the cells randomly spawning around the map Zygarde 10%: Get ten cells randomly spawning around the map Zygarde 100%: Get 100 cells randomly spawning around the map Phantump: Honedge: Hoopa: Enter the haunted mansion up on the mountain and go through the black portal in front of you then find another black portal in the maze once inside that portal keep going through portals eventually it will teleport you to a desert area and hoopa will occasionally be there. Diancie: Desert. When you enter the desert get through the maze into the cave get through the maze in there there should be a platform in the middle of the lake with diancie on it. Generation 7 Tapu Koko: Solgaleo: Evolve Cosmoem at day Cosmog: Lunala: Evolve Cosmoem at night Misc. Haxaron: accept the quest from the man outside missingno's store (where you get red orb and blue orb). Then head to ancient island on your right there is a maze finish the maze the key card is at the end once you have the keycard head to Archaic island '''on a hill there should be a laboratory head inside go through the broken doors inside on the right there is a room enter it there should be a machine go behind the machine there is a wire walk past the wire and you'll fall through the ground into a maze finish the maze at the end wait for it to say ''Error test subject 26 has escaped''''' where it say a legendary has spawned then haxaron will appear at the end of the maze. Molticudos: unobtainable Solest: Enter the code 1MPARTYWOOT in the Enter Code part in the bag. Meta-Doge: Enter the code MUCHWOWVERYMETA in the Enter Code part in the bag. Virus Groudon: Enter the code VIRUS018 in the Enter Code part in the bag.